


the new kid

by Rella515



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Post-Iron Man 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rella515/pseuds/Rella515
Summary: Peter moves in with Tony after may gets a job over seas at a military base and Peter can't come. he also has to go to a new school where he makes the wrong people mad at him. Tony is also struggling to be a good parent to the teenage hero.





	the new kid

A couple of days after Thanksgiving, May got a call saying she was one of ten people who got picked to go overseas to work medical for an army base in Afghanistan. So during the year she was gone, Peter got to live with Tony. Peter lived there on the weekends and the day before a holiday. Basically, May and Tony acted like divorced parents that still hung out together, and Peter was the third kid.

Peter woke up to Tony gently shaking his shoulder. "Come on kid, you got to get ready for school."

It was Peter's first day of his new school in Manhattan. Since Peter is now living with Tony, he couldn't drive to Queens every day for school, since it took an hour to get there. Which was fine when Tony took Peter to school on Mondays, but every day would become a bit taxing.

Peter got to go to some private school that ranked number one for schools in New York. Most kids graduated a year or two early with not only their high school diploma, but also their Associate's degree.

Peter put on his uniform: black slacks, a white button-up, a red and gold tie, and a black blazer with the school's crest embellished on the lapel. After dressing accordingly, Peter made his way to the kitchen. Tony was making one of the only things he can make-waffles.

."Lookin' good kid," Tony says while handing Peter a stack of 10 waffles. "The girls will love you."

"Shut up," Peter mumbled through a mouth full of waffles. He didn't like dressing up.

"What chicks dig is a man in a suit." Tony was sitting on the counter while Peter rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Tony held his hand to his chest as if he was offended.

"I have rolling eye syndrome, don't pick on me," the boy turned around to grab his backpack and slung it over his shoulder while Tony grabbed his keys to Peter's favorite car, which happened to be the bright blue 69 Chevelle with black racing stripes. The engineerings revved to life, making one of the best noises known to man.

"What's up?" Tony could always tell when something was off with Peter.

"It's just that at school I was a loser that sat at a table with only two people and nobody liked me, and I don't want it to be the same, but I don't want to be someone I'm not. And this place is full of rich preppy people, and I'm not, and I don't like not knowing what's going to happen next!" Peter did the impossible and pumped out his spiel without taking a single breath.

"Believe it or not, I know how you're feeling. When I was a freshman at MIT I was 15. When I graduated with a couple Ph.D.'s I was the age of the freshmen. So just be yourself and you'll be fine."

Peter tried to talk but Tony cut him off before he could get a word in. "Trust me."

It was a ten-minute drive from Tony's to the school but they did it in 8. When they pulled into the parking lot Tony was not the only one with an expensive car.

Before Peter could close the door Tony spoke up. "Underoos, don't worry. Everything is going to be ok." Peter flashed a nervous smile as he closed the door. 

Instead of waiting in the courtyard in front of the school with the other kids, Peter had to go to the main office to get his schedule and a rundown of the school rules, fun stuff like that. He also got a student-guide to show him around, whose name was Andrew, but went by his nickname, Drew.

Peter walked to his first class with Drew: Math with Ms. Kingston. All Peter wanted to do was to sneak in and not be noticed, which did not happen.

"Now, we have a new student joining us today." Peter had been praying for this to not happen. "Peter Parker, come up." He did and hated it. "Tell us about yourself."

She really wanted him to talk about himself in front of his new class? But Peter hated to talk about himself especially to people he didn't know.

"You said it all, my name is Peter." Peter tried to sit down, but that also did not happen.

"Peter, why don't you tell us what school you used to go to, where you lived..." Ms. Kingston paused to think about what else she thought would be important for the class to know about their new classmate. "...Three things that you do for fun and why you moved." Peter could already tell he was not going to like this teacher.

"I lived in Queens, went to Midtown Tech and Science, and moved because I lived with my aunt, and she got a new job overseas. I fix old cars, cook, and I fight crime at night." For some reason unknown to him, the teacher did not like his answers.

"Mister Parker you can sit down now." The classes went well, all super easy. The classes he was taking were what the seniors were taking, all Peter had to do was take a test for each class, which allowed him to skip a grade. He only hadn't taken the test to graduate high school itself because he still needed to rack up credits to graduate.

Things really got interesting just before lunch.

Since Peter was new, he didn't know that you don't go to the bathroom before lunch, and Peter had to pee. When Peter walked in he saw four older guys, a fat brunet, a tall ginger, a short but muscular blond, and another brunet pinning a smaller boy to the wall.

Peter knew how it felt to be the bullied kid with no one around to stand up for him, so Peter became the person he always wanted someone else to be to him. "Hey, let him go."

All four boys turned and looked at Peter simultaneously, which was kinda creepy. It made him feel like the leading lady in some cheap horror movie

"What did you say," Shorty said as if this was the first time someone tried to stop him. They let the kid go and he fell to the ground, then moved to corner Peter.

Peter stood up straighter with pride. He could be someone different here. He could be more like Spider-Man here.

"You heard me. Let him go." Peter went to walk out when he heard knuckles cracking behind him. 

"You're the new kid, aren't cha? Peter, is it?" The ginger laughed. "So let's show him what happens when you get in our way." The other boys nodded in agreement.

They pushed Peter against the wall. "I don't know who you think you are but I'm-" Peter cut him off.

"-I'm going to stop you right there buddy, I'm not interested in your 'I'm the top dog' speech." Peter could sense a punch coming right to his head.

This was Peter's chance not to be that kid. The kid that gets picked on and does nothing about it, so he ducked.

The punch meant for Peter hit the ginger in the face.

"What the hell!" The ginger spat as he threw another punch. Within seconds, the four boys were locked in their own brawl, which was the perfect distraction for Peter to get away.

Peter went and got his lunch, and a group of kids asked if he wanted to sit with them. It was weird to sit with more than one person.

"Who are those boys over there?" Peter asked pointing to the group that looked like they were going to kill someone, that someone most likely being Peter.

"The fat one is Alex, his mom is a big-time lawyer. The blond one, Devin, his dad is the principal so he gets away with everything. The ginger is Ty and the other one is Don. They're cousins. Why do you ask?" Peter didn't get to answer the girl. The boys sat by Peter with Devin wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulders.

"Meet us behind the cafe," he said, making chills run down Peter's back.

"Can't." He replied shortly.

"Why, are you chicken?" Ty growled

"Nope. I'm new so I don't know where it is. Also, some chickens are scary, them things will chance ya."

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

After school, Peter and some stragglers were waiting for the boys to show by the cafe, which they ended up having to show him where it was.

It's funny how word of a fight spread like a wildfire. There were at least 30 teens there all with their phones out to videotape it. The mob of teens parted like the Red Sea to Devin and his gang's. Devin then took his tie off and shrugged his jacket off, Obi-wan style. Peter did the same. The two came to the middle of the circle that the others had formed, the onlookers very stereotypically chanting 'fight' repeatedly.

"Just to let you know, I box." If Devin was trying to intimidate Peter, he needed something a lot more impressive. Peter wanted to say 'and just to let you know I'm basically an Avenger' but he held himself back.

"Yeah, and I watched Rocky the other night." Devin made the first move and went straight for the face. Normally Peter would catch his first, but instead, he dropped to the ground and kicked Devin's legs out from under him and jumped up again, ninja-style, like it was nothing. God he loved the moves Nat taught him. Peter then put his foot on Devin's chest and bent down.

"Don't make me kick your ass again." Peter whispered dangerously, just loud enough for Devin could hear.

The fight had ended and Peter won, so he went to pick up his backpack. Devin picked himself up off the ground. He didn't think the fight had ended and he was not going to lose. He grabbed Peter's collar and spun him around so the two were face to face. Devin was about to punch Peter in the face, but before he could Peter grabbed his throat and slammed him back to the ground.

"What, where you raised by ninjas?" Devin tried to punch again from the ground, and this time Peter caught his fist.

"You could call them that." Peter had officially won, shocking the school. No one had ever stood up to Devin and won, but this new kid had done both in just one day, and didn't have a single scratch on him.

When Peter opened his phone he saw he had 16 missed calls from Tony. His phone rang again, and Peter picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Tony"


End file.
